It's Better Than Monsters Right?
by Radioacitve.Spoon
Summary: Hey Guys Just Another cliche Heroes Of Olympus In High School, I just Thought I'd give it a try.
1. Percy I

**Hey Guys This Is My first story on fanfiction and i hope its good please review thanks**

Percy

My Life Sucks

I guess you can hear a lot of teenagers say that but most don't have to wake up to the Minotaur in their bedroom

Lemme back up

Hi my name is Percy Jackson I'm Seventeen Years old and i'm a half-blood, Half god half human. My dad is Poseidon god of the Seas, you may be thinking "Wow that's so cool does that mean you get whatever you want for Christmas?"

No It does not

Being a Half-blood may sound cool to most kids, being able to control water or plants or fly.

But it may not sound as cool after you hear about the repercussions of those powers. The stronger you are the more monsters you attract, like me for instance my dad is one of the big three. The first sons of Kronos so naturally I am more powerful then most.

Sorry getting off track.

Anyways it was the night before the first day of tortur- um... sorry school and I was determined to get to sleep earlier (Hey Fighting monsters constantly gets you pretty off your sleep schedule.) so naturally I didn't fall asleep until two in the goddamn morning.

I woke to hear my mom yell from downstairs "Percy, Breakfast Is Done!" I woke up instantly (Im a hungry teenage boy sue me for wanting pancakes) and saw a flash of bronze out of instinct i uncapped riptide just in time to parry the blade coming towards me

How the hell did he get up here so quietly?

I didn't have time to think I rolled out of bed (literally) and jabbed my swords towards his chest. He parried it with the hilt of his axe and swung it around but it got embedded in my wall, that's when I saw an opening I knew the Minotaur couldn't fight in tight spaces very well so I ducked under his guard straight into his chest(which did not smell any better then it did when I was twelve) and stabbed my sword straight into his jaw effectively making the Minotaur explode into dust... which was now all over my room. I decided to leave it there and got dressed for school remembering to clean it up after school I hastily got dressed in black jeans a white shirt and an open blue button up with the sleeves rolled up. Right as I finished dressing I walked out in time to see Nico about to break down my door. I stepped out of the way as he tumbled into my room and spralew on the floor(directly into monster dust)

"Umm Nico?" I Said "What Are you Doing"

"I uh.. I heard fighting" he stuttered. "Well I fought the Minotaur but i'm good".He Shook his head laughing "Man you can never Catch a break can you" we walked downstairs as I muttered "You Have no idea"

I guess I should explain Nico Being in my house and all. You see after the war with Gaea one of our wishes to the gods was that we could live a normal life and not have to go on quests unless our help was absolutely needed

after the meeting with the gods Hades came up to me to ask for a favor. At first I was reluctant, because you know its HADES. But it turned out he wanted Nico to live a normal life as well, but a 15 year old kid that wears all black and lives by himself kinda stands out so I talked to my mom and BAM Nico is under her care, And its nice Nico was like a little brother and now he kind of is.

As we got downstairs I checked the time on my phone (Because we Had to fit in the gods gave us stuff teenagers have but these are monster proof)

"Oh Shit Nico Were Late!" Nico and I sprinted out the door trying not to get yelled at on the first day.

 **So What Do You Guys Think Love It hate it Tell me, Flames are welcome as long as they are constructive and tell me how to do it better. I'll try to update soon Bye.**


	2. Nico I

**Hey Guys Here With Chapter 2 I'll Try to update as much as possible but MY writing is generally based on random strokes of inspiration anyways here ya go.**

 ** _Nico_**

As Percy and I ran out the door I caught a glimpse of Sally's amused face laughing silently at our dilemma I didn't have time to think about it as we ran down to the garage and got in our cars

Yes I said _Cars_ as in plural another thing the gods did was give us stuff that most teens have in a attempt to make us fit in .

Although Apollo being the guy he is decided to give us a bit better. So now Percy and I both have Tesla model S cars, because Demeter said if were going to get anything we better get something environmentally friendly.

Now I know what you're thinking "But Nico aren't you too young to drive"

Well technically i'm over seventy so screw you.

As I got into my black Tesla and Percy into his blue (of course).

I noticed that I didn't have my backpack "shit" i muttered. I yelled over to Percy. "Just go man i'm going to shadow travel to school"

He didn't need telling twice as he sped off. I ran back upstairs as Sally looked at me laughing.

Oh that's why she was smiling

I ran into my room and tore it apart looking for my backpack, but it wasn't there

I sprinted down the stairs taking them two at a time, to see sally tearing up with laughter holding a black backpack

 _Oh come ON_

I grabbed it out of her hand and shadow traveled into Percy's passenger seat

He barely even glanced at me the first time I did this he nearly stabbed me with riptide. Oh how the times change

"why didn't you just shadow travel all the way there?" he asked as he turned into the schools parking lot. "Because" I said irritably "then people would wonder how I got to school"

"Oh ya, people will kinda stare at my car won't they"

We parked about halfway in the parking lot, and got out to see a bunch of people staring at his car

I nudged Percy. "Told you." I muttered.

He chuckled as we walked up to the door

"Oh did you hear that some of the other Half-Bloods are coming here this year" he said mysteriously. "Oh really" I asked, trying my best to sound nonchalant "who?"

"oh you know, Annabeth,Travis,Conner." He looked over at me. "Will" I looked down blushing. and Ignored his playful talking the rest of the way as we walked up to the doors. "Well." Percy said Heavily. "Here we go."

And he pushed open the doors.

 **Well What do you think sorry it was Kinda short but what can you do Please Review thanks**


	3. Annabeth I

**So Guys Sorry about this but I completely forgot that i had stories on here.. Ya but here is chapter 3**

 _ **Annabeth**_

As I walked into Goode I took one look around the halls and I could instantly tell I was going to hate it, now I know what you're thinking.

"But wait Annabeth, Don't you love school because you're a daughter of Athena?"

No.

I love learning new things sure, but there wasn't a thing New that this School could teach me.

The only reason that I agreed was because Percy and Nico go here.

(But really only Percy, don't tell Nico I said that.)

The main problem was my mother.

This past summer working on Olympus, Which is almost complete due to the amazing-ness of the head architect.

Anyways offering to go to the same school was one of the only ways to get her to allow me to see him at all.

But her message was kind of disconcerting

 _*Flashback to Olympus*_

"Fine Annabeth, You may go."

"But only because you will be broadening your mind, and remember to remind that buffoon that if he does anything i will castrate him with a celestial bronze butter knife"

Nice Lady my mom, But I digress

Anyway

As I walked in through the front door I could instantly feel everyone's eyes on me judging me, sizing me up.

This is what I hated most.

I could deal with the king of giants, Hades I could deal with... Hades.

But one thing I couldn't stand was people not taking me seriously.

And If some mortal bitch tried to get between Percy and I, Well... Lets just say I couldn't be held accountable for my actions.

I didn't really know my way around so I just walked up to the nicest looking girl and asked if she could point me to the office, She happily told me once she realized I was new.

Huh, well at least the people seem nice.

As I walked out of the office holding my schedule I looked up and down the hall and spotted a messy black head of hair and a shorter guy with almost the same hair.

I smirked to myself.

"Oh" I said out loud. "this'll be fun".

And down the hall I went

 **I AM SO SORRY, i completely forgot that i had a story on here so I'm so sorry to people wanting to read it**


	4. Percy II

**Sorry bout the wait Guys and Gals, I honestly have no idea how other authors keep consistent in there posts. BTW I probably won't Be doing many Chapters from Annabeth's Perspective Because she is hard to write**

 **Well here it is!**

 _ **Percy**_

As Nico and I walked down the hallway I could see people pointing at me and whispering, I guess disappearing after winter break and not coming back for a year leaves an impression on people.

Huh, who would've guessed.

Now in case you were wondering and don't know my backstory, I got plucked out of my Cabin in the middle of the night by a cow Goddess with a Vendetta against my girlfriend. And if slinging me across the country wasn't bad enough she also had to rub salt in the wound by putting me in our enemy camp without any memories.

So don't blame me for disappearing.

Anyway, as we walked I heard a bang from the other side of the school, and I instantly thought the worst. Monster? you ask,

No, _Stolls._

I saw Conner, or maybe it was Travis, I never can tell when they're apart stumble out of the classroom covered in some kind of soot. I didn't care to find out what exactly it was

He spotted me and instantly made me an accomplice in whatever Prank he was or was attempting to pull

"Percy, Nico!" He called out in a delighted voice. "How've you been Guys?"

I ignored him and shared a glance with Nico

Nico decided to ask the million dollar question. "Travis, Conner, What the Hades are you doing?" Travis Broke into an even bigger grin as Conner stumbled out covered in the same mysterious substance.

Our Questions were answered when we heard the telltale signs of the almost twins impending Doom

 **"CONNER AND TRAVIS STOLL!"**

They Shared a terrified look and bolted down the Hallway just as our resident Gardner burst her way out of the classroom Covered entirely, not an inch missing in whatever it was that the brothers had apparently made a bomb of in Katie's Backpack.

She looked over and noticed Nico and I standing there with amused expressions

She seemed to huff a hello as she walked past us in the direction of the bathroom. As she walked by I could confirm the Power was indeed Coal, but seemingly mixed with something else that I couldn't Pinpoint.

I Shared a look with Nico as we walked up to the door of the office.

"Well." Nico said with a both excited and terrified voice "This is going to be an exciting Year"

And we pushed open the door

 **I Truly am sorry for the lateness of this update even though there is no one who really follows this story yet, I'll try to update soon Till then Everyone PEACE OUT**


End file.
